


Lazy Saturday

by dofunklethegrunkle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College Student Grunkle Ford, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies, adoration, nerd boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofunklethegrunkle/pseuds/dofunklethegrunkle
Summary: A lazy morning with your nerdy boyfriend in his college dorm.





	

The morning light is gentle on your tired eyes as they flutter open, hazily adjusting so the room comes into focus. For just a few seconds you’re confused, wondering where the poster on your ceiling went before remembering you didn’t spend the night in your bedroom. You bite your lip and smirk, drawing the covers closer around your naked body.

“Good morning, beautiful,” a soft, groggy voice whispers close to your ear, and a shiver runs down your spine as his warm breath tickles the sensitive flesh there. Smiling, you turn over and look into Ford’s deep brown eyes. He stares back at you, his smile matching yours.

“Morning,” you whisper back, remembering the events that led to you spending the night next to him. It had been a long time since the both of you had let loose like that. It had been a stressful week for the both of you, and now that exams were over you had been free to stay up late, abandoning inhibitions with the promise of a lazy Saturday ahead of you.

He mumbles a wordless noise of contentment. The covers shift as he moves beneath them, and you feel one of his large, warm hands rest on your hip, drawing your body closer to his. “Come here,” he breathes, pulling you towards him until your chest is flush to his.

You shut your eyes and shift into a more comfortable position, snuggling into him. “I’m still sleepy,” you mumble, and he chuckles and gives you a squeeze, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

“You’re adorable,” he tells you, planting a quick kiss on your cheek. You giggle, his stubble scratching at your skin. You open your eyes to look up at him, and the moment you lift your face he presses his lips over yours. It isn’t deep, but you’re satisfied nonetheless. He pulls away and grins. “Why are you so adorable?”

You shut your eyes again, your smile widening. “Reasons.”

He sighs, one of his hands roaming from between your shoulder blades to the curve of your lower back, pulling your hips towards his. You smirk. “A little excited this morning, are we?”

When the two of you first started dating, Ford would have probably blushed and made some excuse, shifting his hips away from you. Now, however, he smirks and says casually, “With such a gorgeous girl lying in bed next to me, how could I not?”

You’re not sure you can smile any wider. “Hey, Ford?” you whisper, opening your eyes again and peering up at his face. His eye are closed and the smirk is still on his lips.

“Yes?”

You don’t want to look directly at him when you say the next part. You've never told anyone you've dated what you’re about to tell him. “I love you.”

You feel his body stiffen, like he’s shocked. Shit, did you just ruin everything? Oh, god. He’s not saying anything. Maybe you can take it back? Play it off like a joke? “Uh, I mean—”

He cuts you off by abruptly lifting your chin towards his face, claiming your mouth with his. This kiss is different. His tongue slides past the seam of your lips, his mouth moving fervently against yours. His hand is resting on your cheek, fingertips creeping into your hair. The kiss lasts so long that by the time he pulls away you have to gasp for air. “So, um… like I said…” you manage to get out through a few shaky breaths, but Ford kisses you again, silencing you.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, smiling. “I love you too.”

You feel like a weight has been lifted from your chest. “Really?”

“Of course,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, then… um… good,” you reply awkwardly, biting your lip. It’s taking everything in you not to giggle excitedly.

The two of you lie next to one another in silence for a few moments as you try desperately to think of something to say. “So what are we going to do today?” you ask at last.

“Hmm,” Ford makes a sound of contemplation, and you feel his hand rest on your hip again. “I have a pretty idea of what we could do right now.”

You grin. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ford’s grin is twice as wide as yours, and he props himself up on one arm and leans into you again, his lips pressing against yours. His hand wanders across your hips and to your buttocks, splaying his fingers and kneading them. “Why did you sound so unsure?” he asks in between kisses.

“Because I’ve never told anyone that before,” you mumble, not sure if you should be embarrassed. “And I wasn’t sure you loved me back.”

He breaks off the kisses at once, and you let out a little whine of protest. He shushes you, placating you with a quick kiss on the cheek, and looks you in the eye. “I love you,” he says reassuringly. “Should I show you?”

“Show me?” you repeat, confusion crossing your expression before you yelp as Ford sits up and pushes your shoulders down into the mattress. “What are you doing?”

“Relax,” he grins, clearly enjoying your perplexed expression. “Today I’m going to show you _exactly_ how much I adore you.”

Most rational thought abandons you as he crawls atop you, straddling your hips as he peppers kisses across your collarbone. “Ford,” you whisper, shuddering as he presses his lips against your neck, nibbling your earlobe.

He chuckles and goes lower, showering kisses down to the hollow of your throat and lower. “I love you,” he breathes. His hand traces your side, gently trailing his fingertips over your skin. “I love seeing you for the first time every day, love spending hours talking with you about nothing important, love sleeping with you beside me.” He presses his lips against your shoulder and laces his fingers in yours. “I love how small your hands are and how warm your skin is.” He lifts your hand to his mouth and kisses the back of your hand.

“Well, it works since you’re always so cold,” you smile, feeling the blush rise in your cheeks.

“That’s just one of the reasons you’re so perfect for me,” he smiles, leaning in again. You kiss him back vigorously.

“You know what else I love?” he whispers.

“What?” you ask. Maybe you’re selfish, but you’re eager to hear more. He’s making you feel like a goddess.

“I love these perfect breasts,” he grins wolfishly at you before he shifts himself towards your chest, pressing his lips over one of your nipples. You gasp. His mouth is warm and wet, and he’s just so good with his tongue. And if you’re completely honest, the wet sounds that result from him sucking on your breast are turning you on more and more with every moment.

He shifts his attentions to your other breast, squeezing the one he was kissing with a free hand, his thumb flicking across your nipple. You let out a soft moan.

Ford pulls away and wipes at the corner of his mouth. You roll your head back, breathing deeply. It was like you’d forgotten how to those brief moments he’d had his lips on your breasts. He makes a noise of amusement. “I also love the look on your face right now.”

“I love the way you do that,” you breathe, involuntarily letting out a small laugh that sounds like a ditzy giggle.

Ford laughs, clearly proud of himself. “It’ll get better.”

“Oh, really?” you ask, challenging him. You want him to make good on that promise.

“Sure,” he beams, planting a kiss on your cheek. “Because I _really_ love the sounds you make when I do this.” He ducks under the covers.

“Ford what are you – oh my _god_ ,” you moan mid-question as you feel him press his lips over your folds. Your breaths start coming in gasps as he teases you with his tongue, sliding it up your length to probe your clit. You whimper.

“I love you,” you hear him murmur again, and then he clamps his lips around your clit and begins to give it the same attention he was giving to your nipples a few moments ago. You have to bite your lip to keep from screaming your pleasure.

When he lifts his hand from your hip you know instinctively where it’s going, so you’re not surprised when he slides a finger into you but your hips buck nonetheless. “Fuck,” Ford groans, watching your reaction. “I can’t wait anymore.” He leans over the bed and gropes for the box of condoms on the floor, ripping one out and rolling it over his erection as fast as he seems to be able to.

“I love you,” you whimper as he positions himself over you, and with one sharp thrust he enters you, and he moans much louder than he has in the past. You’re afraid his neighbor will hear.

He pushes himself in and out of you, and it feels like he’s driving himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. You cling to his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin. You feel his lips against your neck and one of his hands finds your breast, squeezing it so hard it almost hurts, but you don’t care. It’s enough. You groan as you lose yourself, falling into a daze of pleasure as rational thought fades in and out. You’re only just aware enough to hear Ford groan and feel him collapse on top of you, breathing heavily.

You mumble a soft noise of happiness, kissing his cheek and wrapping your arms around him. “I love you,” you repeat, shutting your eyes as you recover from your orgasm.

“Guess what?” he asks.

“You love me?”

He laughs and kisses your cheek. “Obviously, but there’s something else.”

“What is it?”

“We finally climaxed at the same time,” he tells you proudly, resting his head on your chest and sighing deeply. “You’re so beautiful, you know?”

“Not always,” you smirk. “Guess it’s good I’ve got you to remind me, huh?”

You feel him smile rather than see it. “And I don’t intend to let you forget.”


End file.
